Viviane Gaunt
by Faenlgiec
Summary: Harry est trahi et poursuivi. Il décide de se ranger aux côtés de son aimée pour se venger. Les fondateurs recherchent un moyen de disparaitre. Et un acte déclenchera tout...


Le magenmagot au complet était là. Ainsi que la quasi entièreté de la communauté sorcière. Albus Dumbledore prit alors la parole.

« Nous sommes là pour juger de l'usage d'impardonnables sur Monsieur Jedusor, membre honorable de notre communauté sorcière. Rappelons qu'il a reçu l'ordre de Merlin pour service rendu à Poudlard, pour avoir fait cesser les crimes commis par le monstre de la chambre des secrets. De plus, l'accusé, monsieur Potter, est accusé d'usage de magie, ce qui est interdit chez les sorciers du premier cycle, et encore plus devant des moldus. Enfin, il est accusé d'avoir assassiné de son plein gré un nombre conséquent de personnes. »

Après un procès hâtif, Albus Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« Monsieur Harry James Potter, le magenmagot a décidé à l'unanimité de vous condamner à Azkaban à vie pour tous les crimes dont vous êtes accusé. De plus, en cas de bonne conduite, votre peine pourra être abrégée par le baiser du détraqueur. Votre baguette étant déjà détruite, nous ne pouvons exécuter cette partie de la sentence. Vous êtes de plus démis de tous vos titres honorifiques. Avez-vous une dernière chose à dire au monde sorcier ?

-Oui. Moi, Harry James Potter, fils de James et Liliane Potter, déclare en ce moment que la société sorcière d'Angleterre a dépassé les bornes. Moi, Harry James Potter, rejette tout titre de noblesse anglais. De plus, je laisse aux gobelins le soin de vendre mes demeures sur sol anglais, avec un bénéfice de 5% pour eux. Toutes mes possessions seront à déposer sur le compte de Viviane Gaunt, fille de Gérald Gaunt, fils de Morfin Gaunt, fils de Elvis Marvolo Gaunt, descendant de Cadmus Peverell, et dernier détenteur connu de la pierre de résurrection, et de Luciane Grinderwald, fille de Gellert Grinderwald, dernier détenteur connu de la baguette de sureau, aussi appelée bâton de la destinée et bâton de la mort. Je déclare en ce moment que la société sorcière pourrait se faire attaquer par un mage noir, je ne ferais rien pour elle, voir même j'aiderais ses ennemis. Enfin, je déclare cette société coupable d'avoir remis ce qu'elle ne parvenait à faire sur les épaules d'un jeune enfant, et de le condamner pour ce qu'il a fait pour ladite société. Enfin, j'annonce publiquement que cette société déjà fortement ébranlée n'a pas le moindre pouvoir là où je me rends. Nous nous reverrons, et je n'aimerais pas être à votre place. Je suis désolé de vous quitter si tôt, mais je dois aller sauver le grand-père d'une amie, et je doute que vous préveniez Nurmengard à temps. Au revoir, Anglais. »

*/*/*/*/*/*/

Les aurors qui s'étaient approchés furent sèchement repoussés par une onde de choc, alors même qu'il transplannait. Moins d'une heure plus tard, Nurmengard brulait à cause d'un Feudeymon, et leur plus célèbre prisonnier s'était échappé.

*/*/*/*/*/*/

« Devine qui je ramène, Viviane.

-Aucune idée.

-Bonjour, Viviane.

-Grand-père ! »

Une jeune sorcière aux cheveux bruns se jeta dans les bras du dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua que Harry semblait préoccupe, voir même effrayé.

« Y-a-t-il quelque chose qui n'aille pas, Harry ?

-Voilà. Cela fait trois ans maintenant que nous sortons ensemble, certes pas jour pour jour, mais cela fait trois ans jour pour jour que je t'ai vue sortir de ce carrosse et que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Pendant trois ans, nous avons dû cacher notre relation. De plus, aucun membre de ta famille ne subsistait, et nous étions trop jeunes. Voilà les trois excuses que j'avais. Mais maintenant que je ne les ai plus, je ne peux que me jeter à l'eau. Viviane, voudrais-tu m'épouser ? »

Un instant, Viviane resta interdite. Certes, elle espérait qu'il le lui demande, mais elle restait effrayée par ce que cela inspirait. Harry, voyant sa tête, eut un regard triste envers elle. Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Viviane lui parla.

« De toute mon âme, Harry.

-Vrai ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi avoir hésité, alors ?

-Je l'espérais tant que je n'osais croire à mon bonheur. »

Aussitôt, Harry l'embrassa à lui couper le souffle. Elle répondit passionnément à son baiser.

« Hum hum. »

Harry et Viviane se tournèrent aussitôt vers Gellert Grinderwald, les joues en feu.

« Tout cela est bien beau, mais si je me souviens bien, nous avons une vengeance à mener. Je pense que nous pouvons toutefois nous permettre une pause afin de leur faire croire que nous nous sommes calmés. Quand comptez-vous vous marier ?

-Grand-père, je viens d'accepter sa demande. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de trouver une date…

-Choisissez vite, alors. »

Gellert s'en alla alors, les laissant seuls. Ils montèrent toutefois dans la chambre de Viviane, où ils s'assoyèrent sur le lit. Ils passèrent une petite demi-heure à s'embrasser, avant de commencer à discuter des détails du mariage. Alors qu'ils en étaient au choix des couleurs des robes des témoins, un gigantesque bruit se fit entendre. En un instant, Harry se téléporta, emmenant Viviane avec lui, au bas de la maison. Il vit avec horreur des centaines d'aurors, et se maudit de ne pas avoir rajouté des protections. Comme un seul homme, les aurors brandirent leurs baguettes, avant de commencer à incanter. Le sort devait être long et complexe. Harry Viviane et Gellert éliminaient autant d'aurors que possibles. Alors qu'une cinquantaine d'aurors gisaient, une brume commença à se faire voir. Harry attrapa aussitôt Gellert et Viviane, mais ils ne parvinrent pas à transplanner. Ils redoublèrent alors d'efforts, sachant toutefois le combat perdu. Mais la brume s'épaissit rapidement, devenant brouillard, à travers lequel il n'était pas possible de voir même le bout de sa baguette. Harry avait éliminé des centaines d'ennemis, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à éliminer les derniers. Soudain, sous l'impulsion de Gellert, une gigantesque bombe magique explosa perturbant le rituel. Une vive lumière se fit voir, alors même que tous se faisaient projeter en tous sens.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

« Nous allons bientôt devoir nous retirer du monde magique, Salazar.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Il est temps pour les plus jeunes de prendre leurs responsabilités, n'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi, Rowena ?

-Bien sur, mais le tout est de savoir comment. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de demander qu'on nous laisse tranquille.

-Pourquoi pas faire croire à notre mort brulé ou décapité par des moldus ?

-Tu veux rire ? Nous, et surtout toi, Salazar, tué par des moldus que nous saurions vaincre sans magie, et surtout tué pour sorcellerie alors que nous faisons partie de familles nobles depuis des centaines de générations ? Nul n'y croira.

-Faut-il réellement qu'on retrouve nos corps ?

-Crois-tu qu'ils abandonneraient ainsi les recherches s'ils ne nous trouvent pas ? Nous ne sommes pas totalement protégés. Les hiboux nous retrouveraient.

-Et si nous faisions croire à une mort par avadas ?

-Et alors ? Ils savent que tu connais le contre sort, et une ou deux personnes sont au courant que cela ne fait que plonger dans un très long coma.

-Que faire alors ?

-Partir. Aller explorer l'inconnu. »

Une brume commença à apparaitre autour d'eux.

« Salazar, ne t'avais-je pas dit de refermer toutes tes potions ?

-Je l'ai fait.

-Alors qu'est-ce que cette brume ?

-Aucune idée… Et elle s'épaissit diablement vite…

-J'ai trouvé : Profitons-en pour transplanner. Je viens de tester, la magie ne passe pas à travers. Nous serions indétectables.

-Où irons-nous ?

-L'ancien manoir de ma fille » décida Salazar.

La brume était déjà très forte. Ils ne voyaient même pas le sol.

« Trois, deux, un, go ! »

Un quadruple crac retentit, alors que la brume était soufflée dans toutes les directions.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Extrait de l' « histoire de Poudlard »

_« Les quatre fondateurs étaient sans conteste de grands sorciers. Ils n'égalaient toutefois pas nos plus forts sorciers actuels. Ils disparurent un beau matin, alors même qu'un brouillard venu nul ne sait comment était soufflé. La légende voudrait qu'ils se soient sacrifiés pour sauver la région, la brume étant en effet assez dense que pour bloquer totalement le soleil. Les recherches faites aux alentours de Poudlard ont toutefois prouvé qu'aucune magie n'y avait été pratiquée dans ce sens. Le mystère subsiste encore…_ »

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Les quatre fondateurs arrivèrent sur une scène de carnage. Des centaines de sorciers gisaient en tous sens. Quelques-uns gémissaient encore faiblement, mais la plupart étaient morts. C'est alors qu'ils virent parmi les sorciers étendus un groupe semblant en relativement bon état. Celui qui était de loin le plus âgé avait posé une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Ce dernier était à genoux, penché sur un corps qu'il semblait avoir posé sur ses genoux. Leurs visages à tous deux étaient décomposés. Les quatre fondateurs s'avancèrent. Ils détaillèrent d'un peu plus près les trois personnes. Le plus vieux portait une ample robe noire. Dans sa main, il tenait une baguette que Godric reconnu instantanément : Le bâton de la mort. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes, et ses cheveux gris tombaient en cascade sur sa tête, rendant le visage encore plus triste. Mais cela n'était rien par rapport au plus jeune. Ses cheveux noirs en épis ne cachaient rien de la détresse que montrait son visage. Il serrait sa baguette si fort que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Le verre de ses lunettes était fendu, et ses nombreuses blessures attestaient d'un choc très violent. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Son visage débordait de larmes alors qu'il tenait dans ses bras le corps de la troisième personne de leur groupe. La jeune fille était extrêmement belle. Si belle que cela aurait dû être interdit. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient étalés sur les cuisses du jeune homme. Sa tête paressait sereine. Elle portait une belle robe rouge. Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention était le trou béant dans sa poitrine. La mare de sang les informa qu'elle s'était empalée sur une branche. Le ciel était sombre. De gigantesques nuages noirs cachaient le soleil en grande partie. Et ces nuages commencèrent à se vider. En quelques secondes, les quelques gouttes qui tombaient lors de leur arrivée s'étaient changées en torrents d'eau. Puis, il y eut un premier éclair. Puis un deuxième. Les éclairs se faisaient très proches d'eux. Les quatre se concertèrent du regard, avant de lancer leur pouvoir à l'assaut des éléments. Mais leur pouvoir échoua face à l'incommensurable pouvoir qui alimentait l'orage et semblait venir tout droit du jeune homme. Le sang, petit à petit, disparaissait sous l'action de l'eau. Les corps, petit à petit, s'effaçaient, rongés par une force inconnue. Lorsque tout fut nettoyé, Le jeune homme se recula, laissant la jeune fille au sol. Un instant, l'orage sembla se calmer, avant qu'un gigantesque éclair ne frappe le sol, à l'endroit même où se tenait le corps de la fille. Lorsqu'ils purent à nouveau regarder, une immense tombe aux bords de marbre blanc remplaçait l'endroit où se trouvait le corps. Les deux hommes le regardèrent un instant, avant de transplanner. Le ciel était redevenu bleu. Les quatre se rapprochèrent du cercueil. Il était clos d'une immense plaque de diamant laissant voir la beauté de la jeune fille. À son sommet, une seule phrase était marquée en or.

« _À Viviane, trop tôt enlevée, ma raison d'être. Harry »_

En dessous était écrit

« _Viviane Gaunt (voulait se nommer Potter)  
>1980-1997 »<em>

La blessure avait disparu, et une couronne de fleurs ornait le front de la jeune fille. Les quatre fondateurs restèrent un instant interdit. Se pourrait-il qu'ils soient allés dans le temps ? Au moins, personne ne pourrait les rechercher…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Le lendemain, la gazette annonçait des nouvelles incroyables : une bonne partie de la communauté sorcière était morte, dont tous ceux occupant un poste important au ministère, ou un poste en rapport avec les aurors. Même Voldemort n'avait jamais fait autant de dégâts. Un gigantesque affrontement semblait s'être exécuté dans le département des mystères, plus précisément autour de l'arcade de la mort. Plus étonnant encore, le corps de Grinderwald avait été trouvé, et la baguette d'Harry Potter, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de celui-ci. Et la dernière nouvelle : les quatre fondateurs avaient été aperçus en France et sommés de se charger de la communauté sorcière ébranlée par tous ces meurtres.

FIN


End file.
